The subject matter herein relates generally to electrical connection systems that are configured for use with mating assist devices to provide a mechanical advantage during mating.
Some electrical connection systems require relatively large mating forces to mate two complementary electrical connectors. In order to ease the physical burden on an operator tasked with mating the connectors, some electrical connection systems include mating assist devices. The mating assist devices are configured to provide a mechanical advantage, such as by converting rotational movement into linear movement of the connectors along a mating axis and/or using mechanics to provide an output force that is greater than an insertion force applied by the operator. The mating assist devices allow the operator to mate the connectors more efficiently and with less effort.
The mating connectors in known connection systems with mating assist devices have at least some features that differ between the two connectors. For example, a first connector may have mounting features for mounting the mating assist device to the first connector. The second connector that mates to the first connector may lack the mounting features, such that the mating assist device is not able to mount to the second connector. Furthermore, the second connector may include engagement features that are engaged by the mating assist device on the first connector during the mating operation in order to pull the connectors toward each other. The first connector may lack the engagement features. Because the two connectors have discrete and specialized features, the connectors may be more costly to produce and purchase than a connection system that utilizes hermaphroditic connectors. For example, molds and machines have to be prepared to produce two different connector shapes instead of one connector shape associated with hermaphroditic connectors.
Such a specialized connection system may also limit configuration options for the consumer. For example, a consumer may prefer that a mating assist device is mounted on a receptacle connector based for a specific installation, such as due to space constraints in the article to which the connectors are installed. But, if the mating assist device is mounted to a plug connector, the consumer is not able to selectively move the mating assist device for mounting to the receptacle connector without potentially purchasing additional specialized connectors.
A need remains for a connection system with a mating assist device that provides greater configuration flexibility at a lower cost than known connection systems.